


Arrival

by animatedCola



Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [1]
Category: Disney Fairies, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, i don't even care anymore, this is stupidly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Alfredo and Trevor were a surprise.Siblings were unheard of in Pixie Hollow, much less twins outside of a story from decades passed—yet when the dandelion had settled and the pixie dust sprinkled over it, it split in half, two bodies tumbling to the floor.( nate writes a really self-indulgent pixie hollow au, because i can )UPDATE 01/06/2021: Edited to remove all mentions of jrh. Sorry it took so long to do so.
Relationships: Trevor Collins & Alfredo Diaz
Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Arrival

Alfredo and Trevor were a surprise.

Siblings were unheard of in Pixie Hollow, much less twins outside of a story from decades passed—yet when the dandelion had settled and the pixie dust sprinkled over it, it split in half, two bodies tumbling to the floor. Sparrow men, the both of them, their appearance causing a stir in the gathered population. Sparrow men were rarer than pixies ( despite the last few arrivals being sparrow men, he thought with a chuckle ), and for the new arrivals to be both men, and _twins_ , well, he couldn’t help but think that something special was happening.

As King Burns approached them slowly, a gentle smile upon his face, the twins struggled to their feet. No surprise to him, a child’s first laugh wasn’t meant to create two fairies. For it to split before they were fully created, it was sure they would be weak for a while. He wouldn’t be surprised if the two took some time before their first flight. He wouldn’t be surprised if that first flight never came.

In the center of the platform, the king held a hand on one of the new arrival’s shoulders—the paler of the two, and presumably the younger, as the two had appeared one after the other—supporting him as he lead him over to the gathered talent markers. He could make out the king explaining the markers, and blue eyes followed the new arrival as he slowly reached out, testing the talents. After a moment, the wandering hand settled over the tinker talent’s marker, and he smiled. Having John to watch over the boy would sooth Jack, who he could tell was yearning to help without even needing to see him, not to mention the tinkerers would finally have someone new. He couldn’t remember the last new arrival that had been pulled towards tinkering.

The crowd of green-clad fairies parted with a few comments, a tall red headed sparrow man emerging. Speak of the man and he shall appear, he thought with a smile. John made his way down to the platform and exchanged a few words with the king before turning to the new arrival, quietly asking him something. His name, if he was to be correct. The final part of the ceremony before the new arrival could join his or her talent was to declare their name—after all, there was only so long that someone could be referred to as “new arrival”. The king removed his hand from the boy’s shoulder, allowing for John to loop an arm around his shoulder to keep him upright. Gathering his strength, the new arrival stood tall for a moment, facing the gathered masses.

“Trevor. My name is Trevor.”

More murmurs broke out—a sparrow man, a twin much less, adopting a human name. Very strange indeed. A trait of the recent arrivals, if anything was to be gleaned from Geoffrey’s arrival and the sparrow men that came after him. Special indeed. The king and John shared a glance over the new arrival— _Trevor_ — ‘s head before John led him off, the boy sharing a glance with his twin before they took to the skies, returning to the gathered tinker talents. The king raised a hand, silencing the crowd, before turning to the other sparrow man, returning to his side and extending a hand. The boy hesitated, before taking it, allowing for King Burns to assist him towards the talent markers. The process was shorter than Trevor’s, the boy already gravitating towards a marker, a small tornado blooming to life at his touch—fast-flying, interesting.

A fairy he didn’t recognize parted from the crowd of dark purple-clad fairies, zipping to the platform, following John’s earlier actions. Gentler than he had ever seen any of the fast-flying talents act before, she took the new arrival by the arm, talking to him for a moment before letting him go for a moment, allowing the boy to stand on his own, standing tall. It wouldn’t last long, the trembling that wracked his body was a sure sign he was going to crumble within moments, but it was the fact he was able to stand at all that was important. The tanner of the twins took a breath, dark eyes sweeping over the crowd and pausing at the gathered tinker talents, presumably making eye contact with Trevor in the crowd.

“Alfredo. I’m Alfredo.”

Trevor and Alfredo. Twins, sparrow men, adopting names common of those who lived on the mainland. He frowned as Alfredo was escorted to the fast-flying talents, the rest of the fairies dispersing as the ceremony was over. Something was going to happen, something big. He was sure of it. And these two would be right in the heart of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [REDACTED] made an off-handed comment during a stream, and a few members of the server took it and ran with it.
> 
> Then this happened. 
> 
> Massive thanks to a few members over there for all of their help in world-building for this AU. It started out hella self-indulgent, and now it's become something that's actually pretty fun to write for lmao. 
> 
> Hey so uh, come talk to me about this AU (if you wanna), I'm vagabondoftheforest over on tumblr.
> 
> EDIT: Edited to remove all mentions of jrh. Sorry it took so long to do so, mental health tanked badly, and I spent some time away from most social medias. If I missed anything, let me know.


End file.
